Sets $A$ and $B$, shown in the Venn diagram, are such that the total number of elements in set $A$ is twice the total number of elements in set $B$. Altogether, there are 3011 elements in the union of $A$ and $B$, and their intersection has 1000 elements. What is the total number of elements in set $A$?

[asy]
label("$A$", (2,67));
label("$B$", (80,67));
draw(Circle((30,45), 22));
draw(Circle((58, 45), 22));
label("1000", (44, 45));
[/asy]
Let $a$ be the number of elements in set $A$ and $b$ be the total number of elements in set $B$. We are told that the total number of elements in set $A$ is twice the total number of elements in set $B$ so we can write  $$a=2b.$$ Since there are 1000 elements in the intersection of set $A$ and set $B$, there are $a-1000$ elements that are only in set $A$ and $b-1000$ elements only in set $B$. The total number of elements in the union of set $A$ and set $B$ is equal to $$\mbox{elements in only }A+\mbox{elements in only }B+\mbox{elements in both}$$ which we can also write as  $$(a-1000)+(b-1000)+1000.$$ Because we know that there is a total of 3011 elements in the union of $A$ and $B$, we can write  $$(a-1000)+(b-1000)+1000=3011$$ which simplifies to $$a+b=4011.$$  Because $a=2b$ or $b=\frac{1}{2}a$, we can write the equation in terms of $a$ and then solve for $a$. We get  \begin{align*}
a+b&=4011\qquad\implies\\
a+\frac{1}{2}a&=4011\qquad\implies\\
\frac{3}{2}a&=4011\qquad\implies\\
a&=2674\\
\end{align*} Therefore, the total number of elements in set $A$ is $\boxed{2674}.$